Remember us, dammit!
by spartacuspoteto
Summary: Hijikata wouldn't say he's worked his ass off to make Gintoki love him. But when the damn sweet-freak decided to just forget all that has happened between the two of them, well... let's just say he would do anything to make him remember. (Slash!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing creation that is Gintama.**

* * *

 **Remember us, dammit!**

"Gin-san! He's coming your way!"

"Got it, Pattsuan!"

It was another fine night for the Yorozuya.

...

 _Not._

A couple of days ago, a serial thief appeared in Kabukicho, stealing all kinds of exspensive stuff from shops and houses in the middle of the night. Naturally, the Yorozuya was hired to guard one of some of the nicer houses in Kabukicho for a few nights when the too paranoid owner had to go to another town for business.

Shockingly, night two of sleep over at a once-in-a-ten-years-opportunity-job-where-we-can-load-and-have-free-food-for-three-fucking-days house, the thief actually appeared. Kagura was the one to find him when she was going to have a bathroom break. The panicking thief was going to take her as a hostage it seems and Gintoki was already calculating the amount of money he would receive as a reward instead of worrying about the Yato girl. What the permy man didn't expect though, was when said girl suddenly snapped and threw his money maker out of the window. The shocked face he and Shinpachi made were priceless.

 _'Why the hell did you do that, you stupid girl!?'_ He had yelled.

 _'He made me drop my sukonbu, uh-huh!'_ She crossed her arms and placed them in front of her chest, frowning as if it was normal to throw a man for such a reason.

 _'Are you an idiot!? If we catch him you can buy more of your damn seaweed! And it's not like you're losing anything because you'll still eat that one!'_ As soon as he said that, the Chinese girl picked up the fallen Sukonbu and placed it inside her mouth.

 _'Uh, Gin-san? He's getting away...'_ Said Shinpachi. Gintoki looked outside of the broken window, and true to the Megane's words, the thief who was limping but was managing to get away.

 _'Wait! Come back, money maker!'_ He had cried out.

* * *

Three days.

He hadn't heard of Gintoki for three. Fucking. Days.

He's not a dramatic person. No, no. God forbid he's a dramatic like a certain someone had stated. It's not like he has to know all the time where the stupid Yorozuya is or how he was doing. He doesn't. Damn, there was even one or two times when Gintoki was gone for more than three days (a month or so) and he had no idea where he was. But those times, he always has his intel *cough*Yamazaki*cough* to tell him where his stupid boyfriend has ran off to. _Oops. that was supposed to be a secret._

It wasn't exactly a secret seeing as Sougo and Kondou-san knew about them. Well, found out about them was more precise. The day the two of them were caught was when Gintoki had crashed in his room after a party that the Shinsengumi were having (which, by the way, he still wondered as to how the Trio of the Yorozuya had managed to get caught in all of that). They were both out after a fantastic sex the night before and the thing that had woke them up was Kondou-san's screaming of terror ( _and joy?_ ). Hijikata had been horrified. Sougo had shown his sadistic and glee smile, and while Gintoki was nonchalant about it, he still asked the gorilla and the sadist ( _with a goddamn yawn_ ) not to tell anyone, especially Shinpachi and Kagura.

Though Hijikata has had the suspicions of Gintoki's kids already knowing about them.

But back to the main topic now, where is that bastard!?

It was his day off and he was sex deprived, dammit!

...Well it's not just that though. He actually wants to see the silver haired freak. Aside from not hearing about him for three days, the last time the two of them actually saw each other was two weeks ago.

The smoking second-in-command of the Shinsengumi was going to knock at Yorozuya's door when he heard a voice.

"Otose-sama, Catherine-sama. Welcome home. How is Gintoki-sama?"

"Keh. Same old, same old. Why did I even bother to go visit him?"

"Catherine. You went to see if Gintoki remembered you, didn't you?"

"I was hoping he'd forgot and I get to tell him that I'm his master, so he'd bow down before me! No such luck though..." The woman with cat ears stated disappointedly, making the owner of Snack Otose sweat drop.

Tama, being the caring robot she is said, "I'm glad. When will Gintoki-sama be coming home? And where are Shinpachi-sama and Kagura-sama?"

Otose lighted her pipe and started to smoke. "That lazy man is discharged tomorrow. And Shinpachi and Kagura are off on another job."

"Yeah." Catherine nodded while following Otose and Tama into the shop. "They said they had to find more money because their last payment was used for the asshole's hospital fee." At the word hospital, Hijikata couldn't hear anything any more as he felt his heart stopped. Unconsciously, he started to run towards the nearest hospital, cigarette fallen and forgotten.

* * *

Gintoki was sleeping when he arrived. His head was bandaged, but other than that, Hijikata couldn't see any other wound. He sighed in relief as he grabbed a chair to sit by Gintoki's bedside.

A car accident; the nurse had said. Apparently, The Yorozuya was chasing a petty thief and when a truck came into the thief's way, Gintoki, being the honourable man he was ( _or maybe he was trying to save his money maker_ ) _had_ to jump in and pushed the thief out of the way.

Seriously though. Shiroyasha. _The_ Shiroyasha.

Beaten by one. Fucking. Truck.

That's not even funny.

Hijikata's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft 'mmmh...' coming out of his lover's mouth. He leaned forward to put his hand on Gintoki's curly hair, ruffling it while muttering "Hey..."

It took a few moments, but when Gintoki finally figures out where he is ( _it seems he was on drugs and fell asleep when Otose and Catherine left_ ) he turned to Hijikata. In a split second of seeing Gintoki's eyes, Hijikata felt something was wrong.

"Oogushi-kun?" His hand froze.

Ever since they started their relationship- whatever that is, but it's still a relationship- Gintoki never fails to greet him with a soft _'Hijikata'_. After that he does still calls ( _mocks_ ) him with the silly nicknames, whether it's oogushi-kun, mayora, mayonnaise, or even tax robber, but why...?

"Oi. You deaf of something, Mayora? And why the hell's your hand on my head? Ah! You have something to say about my perm don't you? Don't you?" And with that, Hijikata snatched his hand away from the injured man.

"I, uh... there was a bug-" "A bug? Since when did you care whether Gin-san has a bug on his permy head or not?"

 _Since we started dating, you asshole._

But for some reason he couldn't say that. Gintoki was being weird. First, the look in his eyes were different towards him ( _don't ask him why, he just knew!_ ), second he didn't call Hijikata the way he used too, and third, usually when Hijikata puts his hand on Gintoki's hair, Gintoki would say something about it BUT with a slight blush on his face _which Hijikata is not seeing right now._

What the hell, Gintoki!?

...

Maybe he is dramatic...

* * *

To say Gintoki was surprised to see Hijikata Toushirou to be the first person he sees when he wakes up after sleeping because of damn hospital medicines was an understatement. Wasn't this tax robber supposed to be doing stuff like, well, robbing taxes or something?

"Oii~ Earth to Oogushi-kun~." Said Oogushi's face was hidden behind his bangs. When Gintoki noticed the man in front of him were clenching his fists on his knees, he asked again, but more serious this time. "Oogushi-kun, are you sick or somethi-" "Do you know who I am?"

He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Okay, I think you're sick. It's either you're sleep deprived because of work, or the sun's getting to you. Of course I know who you are, stupid. It's Hi-"

"Do you remember when we kissed?"

He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"...What?"

Hijikata growls and started leaning towards him. "Do. You. Remember. When. We. Kissed?" His eyes went wide.

"WHAT!?"

If this is some kind of sick joke- no wait, it's gotta be a joke! But why would the freaking mayora joke about something like that!? Maybe he lost a bet with Soichiro-kun? Anyway- Wait, when did mayora's face become so close to him!?

"You really are sick!" Hijikata's glare was piercing his eyes. The man seemed angry as he leans forward. "I don't remember ever kissing you!" He was sitting on the bed before. Now he was forced to lean back on his elbows. "And why would I kiss _you_ of all people!?" That seemed to have made Hijikata snapped. The smoker gritted his teeth and growled, pushing Gintoki onto the pillow by force.

"Gah! What are you doing to an injured person! Gin-san will report you to the poli-mmmph!" Gintoki half expected Hijikata to reply _'I_ am _the police!'_ , but what he didn't expect was a pair of lips crashing onto his own.

Okay, the mayora bastard was definitely sick, no wait. _Crazy!_ He tried to push the other male off of him but seeing as he has just woken up and still slightly woozy because of the medicine, Hijikata easily overpowered him. Before he knew it, his hands were pinned to the bed. He couldn't breathe and he made noises of protest but Hijikata ignored them.

Angrily, Gintoki bit Hijikata's lower lip, catching him off guard. Using that as a chance, Gintoki raised his left leg and kicked Hijikata hard on the stomach.

As the v-shaped bangs man fall onto the floor, Gintoki quickly got out of the bed and made a defensive stance. "The fuck you're doing, bastard!? Are you so desperate you have to force yourself on me? I may specialize in odd jobs, but I definitely don't work on stuff like that! What kind of man do you think I am?"

He was ready to beat the shit out of him as Hijikata slowly gets up. But he was caught off guard when the male in front of him suddenly gave the hospital wall a punch so hard, he could hear Hijikata's hand cracks.

Both of them were silent for a few minutes.

When Hijikata turned to face Gintoki again, he was shocked for the umpteenth time that day.

The face Hijikata was showing was a miserable one.

And after Hijikata left without another word, Gintoki falls onto the bed, feeling weak, confused, and for some reason guilty.

* * *

Gintoki was genuinely angry, he thought. Hijikata could see the disgusted expression his lover's- ( _ex-lover's?_ ) face was making after he kicked him. Dammit, what the hell happened? What made Gintoki this way?

As Hijikata lays in his futon with a cigarette between his lips, he started to think.

 _Maybe it has something to do with the accident?_

And something clicked in his mind.

Of course it had something to do with the accident! He was so stupid! No, not stupid. Rash! He was so shocked of the diabetic's treatment towards him that he couldn't even think straight.

So it was because of the accident.

...Amnesia?

Well yeah, he knows that has happened to Gintoki before ( _he was there, remember?_ ), but can amnesia really do stuff like that? Making people forget specific memories?

 _At least he didn't forget all about you. At least he knows who you are. You could try and make him remember everything again, and if that doesn't work, you could start at zero._

Hijikata palmed his face. He didn't think he could start from zero with Gintoki now. He didn't think he could start _anything_ any more with Gintoki after what had happened just a few hours ago.

"...Damn it. Maybe I should just give up." Give up whatever the hell he has left with him. But can he?

Suddenly, a figure of a woman appeared in his mind. A beautiful woman with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. She was smiling.

Does he really want to give up again? Give up without even trying?

...

 _Hell no._

* * *

"Gin-chan! Heyyy, Gin-chan!" Gintoki snapped his eyes towards the girl with vermilion hair. Her ocean blue eyes were staring at his crimson ones.

 _They're not dark blue like mayora's._ His eyes widen when he realized what he had thought. "Wh, what do you want?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow at her Gin-chan's stuttering, but after a few seconds of more staring, she shrugged. "I'm going to sleepover at Anego's today, uh-huh! You remember right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go now so Gin-san could have his alone time, would you?" He waved her off and she stuck her tongue out at him. Shinpachi who was near the door only watch their antics with a smile. He knew better when Gintoki wanted them to go right away was because it was getting dark outside. After another round of bantering, Shinpachi and Kagura left with a promise of coming back with a nice breakfast if Gintoki keep his promise of resting today. He only just got out of the hospital after all.

When he heard the front door shut, Gintoki let out a loud sigh. He leaned back on his chair, put his legs onto his desk, opened this week's Jump issue, and started to read while picking his nose. But for some reason, he couldn't concentrate.

No.

Not for some reason. THE reason.

Ever since Hijikata had kissed him, Gintoki has been feeling weird.

Weird how, do you asked?

Weird like he doesn't feel disgusted by the kiss.

No, wait, he did feel disgusted by the kiss. But after Hijikata left, he started thinking about it. He then thought that the kiss wasn't so bad. Instead it felt... nice.

Well, not nice _per se_ , a bit rough ( _he's a guy, dammit, so he can damn well handle rough!_ ) but not sloppy and inexperienced. It was _very_ experienced in fact, and...

... and warm.

And nostalgic.

"Shit. What is wrong with me?" Gintoki whispered as he rubbed his face with his hand, Jump forgotten.

There was a few minutes of silence before the silver haired man decided to stand up and walked towards the front door.

* * *

Hijikata wouldn't say he's worked his ass off to make Gintoki love him. But when the damn sweet-freak decided to just forget all that has happened between the two of them, well... let's just say he would do anything to to make him remember.

Anyhow, being the considerate person he was, of course he would try and patch things up between the two of them before slowly working on how to make him remember.

But then he had seen him.

In an alley.

His face showing that he's drunk, but not that drunk (he'd seen Gintoki's drunk-out-of-his-ass' face).

Kissing, nope.

Making out with someone.

A _woman_.

A lion's growl can't be match with Hijikata's then.

* * *

Gintoki was kissing a random woman he'd picked up from the bar. He wanted to erase the feeling of Hijikata's lips from him and he'd thought being with a woman would help that. The universe seemed to hate him though, when he suddenly felt stinging pain on his left cheek.

He was drunk. Not that drunk, only tipsy, but it was enough to make him lose balance and fall onto the ground after he'd been punch by none other than surprise, surprise- the demon vice commander himself.

What a shitty week it has been.

And then he felt handcuffs on his hands. "I'm arresting you for harrasment." A growl.

"...Huh?"

Before Gintoki could stand, a hand roughly pulled him up and he was thrown onto Hijikata's shoulder.

"W,wait, what!? What the hell are you doing, you mayo-freak! Put me down! And what are you arresting me for, I didn't do anything wrong!" His commands were ignored as the freak keep walking with a good enough pace to make Gintoki dizzy. As he was being taken away he caught a glimpse of the random woman sweat dropping, not knowing what to do except staring after her almost one-night-stand.

"Ooooooiiiii!"

* * *

The Shinsengumi Barracks was suddenly filled with shouts and cries from a familiar voice. "Danna?" And true, it was the Danna of the Yorozuya. To the shock of the Shinsengumi members, he was being thrown over by the shoulder of one Hijikata, with handcuffs on each hands. Hijikata was walking while ignoring Danna's yelling and the stares of the Shinsengumi members. Mostly Sougou and Kondou-san.

"Are you deaf or something? I said put me down! Oi bastard, are you- Ughh..." Hijikata almost stopped walking when Gintoki silently groaned and clutched the back of his Shinsengumi jacket tightly. Almost.

"Ugh... Oogushi-kun, Gin-san thinks he's gonna faint... the blood's rushing to his head now, nghh..." Gintoki whispered, his eyes clenched shut.

And with that, Hijikata walked faster to his room. He entered it, gently put Gintoki on the spread futon, and went to close the sliding door; but not before giving a glare to every member of the Shinsengumi who was present, indicating a silent promise that he _will_ make anyone who dares to enter his room right now and after, to commit seppuku.

He glares at Sougo and Kondou-san the longest. Sougo, _just because_ , and Kondou-san was the only one with a different glare.

 _Keep Sougo out of my room, or else._ The glare had said.

"Alright, everyone. Seeing as you all obviously still want to live, let's leave Toushi alone for awhile." Said Kondou-san. The Gorilla seemed to want to lighten the mood.

"Ah, Kondou-san, I think I'll stay he-" "No, Sougo. Let's leave." It's like an absolute order from someone who oh so value his life.

"Tch, fine. I can always blackmail Hijikata bastard with post-sex photos."

"Sougo!"

"What is Hijikata-san doing with Danna, I wonder?" Asked Yamazaki, to which Sougo answered with, "Oh, the bastard's gonna rape him."

"EHHHH!?"

"SOUGO!"

* * *

Gintoki can't help but wonder at the mysteries of life. One point he was making out with some hot woman, and he was sure he was getting laid tonight. And now... he was under a man's, no, he was under Hijikataaaa! He was lying on a futon with Hijikata on top of him, his handcuffed hands pinned above his head. He didn't think he could kick the mayora off of him again seeing as his legs were spread apart with Hijikata in the crouching middle.

His mind was out of the gutter but he applauds himself when he can still manage to show Hijikata his nonchalant face. "...Oogushi-kun."

Hijikata twitched. Seriously, what is up with him? It's just a nickname! He's called him that a hundred times now, so what's the problem!? He was getting frustrated at the stupid guy's antics by now, and it didn't help that his head was pounding. He knows it's not from alchohol, the pain is different. Don't tell him it has something to do with his head injury from the accident?

Fuck, he should've stayed home.

Sighing, he tried again. "Oogushi-kun, stop this already. Gin-san knows you've gone insane, so Gin-san will forgive you if you let him go right now."

"First of all, stop mentioning yourself as a third person, it's not cute." "Oi!" "Second of all, I haven't gotten insane."

"Tch. Gin-san can do whatever the hell he wants. And if you're not insane then what? Is this some kind of sick joke? Because if it is then it's not-" Gintoki was cut off when he felt Hijikata's grip on his hands tightened. "You're right. It's not funny, so knock it off."

It was the parfait-lover's turn to twitch. "YOU knock it off. Fucking mayora-" "Hijikata."

He blinked. "What?"

"My name's Hijikata."

"I know what you're name is, idio-"

"Then say it."

Gintoki looked away. "Tch, why would I. You're and idiot so you should be called an idi- _haah!_ " Gintoki gasped when he felt Hijikata's hand groping his crotch. "What are you-" He let out another gasp when he felt his cock being squeezed.

"Stop- stop it!" But Hijikata didn't stop. Gintoki struggled to get out of Hijikata's grip, but the man on top of him was too strong. With a quick move, Hijikata removed Gintoki's kimono, though he can't throw it away because of the handcuffs. Growling, he made another quick move by pushing Gintoki onto his stomach "Oi! I'm not a rice sack!", unlocking the handcuffs, tearing the silver haired man out of his kimono and black shirt, and it took a lot of strength, but he managed to put the handcuffs on him again, his hands tied behind his back this time. Lastly, he turned Gintoki around to his back again.

When he saw Gintoki's tired and red face, Hijikata smirked. The half-naked man beneath him was almost out of breath. "Wipe that stupid proud smile off of your face, bastard." He growled.

"Hmph." Was Hijikata's only answer as he went to kiss Gintoki's mouth, effectively shutting up the man beneath him. He groped his crotch again, making him shudder and gasp. Taking that chance, Hijikata pushed his tongue into Gintoki's mouth, roaming it all over, tasting alcohol and a bit of sweetness. The idiot probably had something sweet before.

He only pulled away to kiss Gintoki's jaw down to his collarbone. He went to below his right ear next; a place where he remembers was one of his lover's most sensitive place. And when he licked and sucked the place, successfully making him moan, Hijikata felt proud.

Next, he went to lick each of Gintoki's nipples, taking his time biting and sucking. His hands weren't off duty though. While his mouth was playing with his nipples, his hands roamed his lover's body and went inside his pants.

Gintoki was moaning and groaning as he felt pleasure going through his body. How does Hijikata know all of his sensitive parts? _He_ didn't even know. Every touch he gives him was driving him crazy. He was writhing and occasionally bucking his hips up to find more friction, as if he was begging to make Hijikata touch him more.

Gintoki hissed when cold air surged around his cock. His shoes, pants and underwear were gone in one quick motion. But he was more surprised to find Hijikata already as naked as he was.

...Hijikata's surprisingly hot.

 _Wait, What!?_

"Like what you see, Gintoki?" He asked smugly, annoying Gintoki even though he was clearly blushing.

...Wait.

...

Gintoki?

Since when does this bastard call him that? He _never_ calls him that.

Not even when he helped him save the Gorilla from that four eyed-what was his name again?- Itou.

Suddenly, a sharp pain went through his head.

* * *

Hijikata didn't want to force Gintoki, but when he saw him with a random whore, he suddenly sees red. Before he knew it, he was already taking the permy head back to the barracks by force and threw him on his futon.

He was pleased to see Gintoki still reacting the same to his touch, even though they're hesitant. It feels like hours, but he's finally enjoying having Gintoki under him again.

Until everything suddenly went downhill.

In the middle of prepping the ex-Joui patriot, Hijikata froze as Gintoki suddenly squirmed and groaned loudly in genuine pain. He thought it was because of him so he stopped whatever he was doing. But when Gintoki's groan become louder, he quickly unlocked the handcuffs.

After Gintoki felt the handcuffs were off of him, he automatically brought his hands up to his head, hoping the pressure of his hands would ease the pain. It didn't work.

Hijikata watch as Gintoki curled up to his side. He was still groaning and trembling. He watch his lover's clenched shut eyes and sweating face. When he suddenly heard Gintoki cried out in pain, Hijikata immediately covered Gintoki with his kimono and hold his trembling body against his chest, cradling him with hesitant but caring arms.

"YAMAZAKI!" It didn't take long before the badminton lover came running into his room.

"V, vice commander?"

"Get my car ready." He said as he gently lifts the silver haired man. When he saw Yamazaki hesitate, he turned up his voice. "Now!" And Yamazaki got out of his room, running.

As he started to walk, he felt a head lolled to his shoulder. Gintoki had passed out.

* * *

The accident _did_ in fact had everything to do with Gintoki's sudden memory loss of their relationship. The doctor said there were several cases of amnesia where a person suffering from them can forget certain memories of loved ones, traumatic pasts, or in some cases, _everything_ that has happened in their lives including themselves.

Because of this incident it seems their relationship is not a secret any more.

Earlier when they were told that Gintoki managed to get himself checked into the hospital again and found out _everything_ , China girl was immediately pulled back by Shinpachi.

 _'Let go, Shinpachi! I'm going to kill the freak for messing with Gin-chan's virginity, uh-huh!'_

 _'Kagura-chan, this is a hospital! You shouldn't be killing anyone in a hospital, and how did you even learn of words like virginity!? Also, we already kind of knew about them anyway!'_

While Shinpachi was taking care of the Yato girl, Kondou-san had pulled back the female of the Shimura's. But before she could even lay a hand on him, she opted to beat the shit out of the Gorilla who had dared touch her, which, he happily accepted.

He had expected Sougo to tease him about what had happened at the barracks, for example: _'Were you so bad in bed, Danna had to pass out from pain?'_ Yet he was silent the whole time he was in Gintoki's room.

Otose-san, her ugly employee with cat ears, and the robot Tama also found out when they came to visit the still unconscious permy man. The bar owner had given him a meaningful nod, which meant: _I know you didn't hurt him intentionally. But if you do in the future, Kagura and Otae won't be your worse nightmare._

Later that night, when everyone has gone home, Hijikata sat on a chair beside Gintoki's bed. Much like the first time a few days ago.

When he wakes up, will it be like before?

The doctor had said that Gintoki much likely fainted because something had triggered his lost memories and now they were coming back to him.

But when he wakes up will he really remember...?

Hijikata shook his head at the thought. Damn it, he needed to smoke. Like pronto.

As he was about to stood up, Hijikata felt his heart stop when he hears a soft "mmh..." from the bed.

It felt like a slow motion as Hijikata turns to look at Gintoki who was waking up.

When the Gintoki finally focused his eyes on him, he knows something is right.

When Gintoki gave him a smug smirk and murmured a soft _'Hijikata', he knows everything is right._

...

Fucking Yorozuya, making him worry like a dramatic boyfriend like that.

He's gonna punish him on their next night at a love hotel sometimes.

He'll be damned if they do it at the barracks with the presence of a bastard sadist.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
